Lee's Family
by dreamslands9900
Summary: Story about Lee's family and slight Huang's family. Markno, Chensung, Renhyuck/Renchan
1. chapter 1

**CAST**

:

 **Lee Jeno** **Mark Lee** **Lee (Park) Jisung** **Huang (Zhong) Chenle** **Huang Renjun** **Huang (Lee) DonghyuckHaechan** **Byun (Na) Jaemin**

 **And other members of NCT as support cast.**

 **PAIR** : **Markno, Chensung, Renhyuck/Renchan**

 **GENRE** : **Humor, Family, Drama**

 **RATE** : **T**

 **WARNING** :

 **BoyxBoy, BL, Gaje, Crack Pair, Berantakan, Garing, Alur mungkin kecepatan, Kemungkinan typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini hanya fiktif semata. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan.**

 **Cast belongs to God, their parents, their family, their management, their groups and their fans. I just use them for my story's cast.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **Chapter 1**

"Papah... Jisung..."

Seorang namja lebih kecenderung manis dan cantik, terlihat sedang berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan memanggil sang suami dan anaknya.

"Papah?? Jisung??" Namja tersebut berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Ini pada kemana sih?" Namja tersebut terlihat kesal karena setelah 5 menit dipanggil sang suami dan anaknya tak kunjung datang.

"Nyebelin banget daritadi di panggil gak dateng-dateng. Pada kemana sih?!" Namja tersebut duduk pada sofa dan menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

 **Cklek!**

Seorang namja tampan terlihat memasuki rumahnya.

Dia melihat sang istri sedang duduk di sofa dan terlihat kesal.

"Mamah ngapain?" Namja tersebut Mark, bertanya pada istrinya.

"Papah darimana sih?" Sang istri, Jeno cemberut.

"Keluar bentar. Ada apa sih?" Mark berjalan kearah Jeno lalu duduk di sofa samping Jeno.

"Mamah mau ngomong" Jeno berkata menghadap sang suami.

"Mau ngomong apa? Kok kayaknya penting" Mark membelai pipi istrinya.

"Ntar deh nunggu Jisung" Jeno berkata dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa serta meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Yaudah iya..." Mark memanyunkan bibirnya.

5 menit kemudian...

Jeno berdiri dari sofa lalu...

"JISUUUUNGGGG!!!" berteriak kencang memanggil anaknya.

Mark menutup telinganya karena teriakan Jeno sangat kencang.

 _'Nih bocah kemana sih?!'_ Batin Mark kesal.

Kemudian terlihat seorang cowok berlari terburu-buru menuruni tangga lalu berjalan keruang tamu.

"Ada apa sih mah? Kenapa triak-triak?!" Cowok itu terlihat kesal.

"Kamu darimana sih?! Ditungguin daritadi tau gak?!" Mark justru malah ngomel pada Jisung, anaknya.

 _'Lah... Ngapa malah dia jadi marah?'_ Jeno melihat kearah suaminya, bingung.

 _'Baru dateng langsung ngomel. Untung bokap. Kalau gak dah gue sleding kali'_ batin Jisung sebal.

"Darimana kamu? Ngapain aja? Di panggil gak denger apa?" Tanya Mark saat Jisung baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Tidurlah. Mana bisa denger Kan Ichung tidur. Gimana sih??!" Sewot Jisung.

 _'Untung anak. Kalo gak udah papah cekik kamu Chung'_ Mark menatap Jisung kesal.

Jeno mendengus sebal melihat sang suami dan anaknya yang sepertinya akan debat.

"Kalau gitu dengerin ya, mamah mau ngomong. Penting!" Jeno menatap mereka berdua, serius.

"Kok perasaan gue gak enak gini ya?" Gumam Jisung.

 _'Perasaan gue gak enak nih. Mamah mau ngomong apa ya?'_ Batin Mark penasaran.

"Jadi tuh gini--"

"Pelmici"

Ucapan Jeno terpotong saat tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka dan masuklah seorang anak kecil.

"Buset! Nih bocah main masuk aja" gumam Jisung saat melihat anak itu main nyelonong masuk rumah.

"Hah?! Nih bocah ngapain disini???!" Mark bergumam, kaget saat melihat bocah itu.

"Eh, kamu udah dateng? Ayo sini" ucap Jeno pada anak tersebut. Lalu anak laki-laki tersebut berjalan kearah Jeno.

"Jangan bilang..." Bisik Jisung waspada.

"Siap waspada nih" gumam Mark saat melihat anak tersebut duduk di pangkuan istrinya.

 **~Thanks For Reading~**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAST :**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Lee (Park) Jisung**

 **Huang (Zhong) Chenle**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Huang (Lee) DonghyuckHaechan**

 **Byun (Na) Jaemin**

 **And other member of NCT as support cast**

 **PAIR :**

 **Markno**

 **Chensung**

 **Renhyuck/Renchan**

 **Genre : Humor, Family, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **WARNING :**

 **BoyxBoy, BL, Crack Pair, Absurd, Berantakan, Kemungkinan typo(s), Garing dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Disclaimer cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Cast belong to God, Their parents, their family, their management, their groups, and their fans. I just use them as my story's cast.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **Chapter 2**

"Halo cemuanya" ucap anak kecil tersebut dengan gaya yang cool.

 _'Sok cool banget nih bocah njir. Gue sleding paling ntar juga nangis'_ Batin Jisung kesal saat melihat anak itu.

 _'Anaknya TY hyung ngapain disini?! Jangan bilang kalau ini yang dimaksud mamah'_ batin Mark khawatir.

"Nah ini yang mau mamah omongin. Kalau Dav--"

Ucapan Jeno terpotong saat tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka dengan tidak elitnya dan kemudian masuk seorang namja dengan wajah bak anime.

"David astaga! Kamu udah disini ternyata...?!" Ucap namja tersebut lega saat melihat anaknya, David yang duduk dengan nyamannya di pangkuan sang adik yaitu Jeno.

"Ahjusshi nih bocah ngapain disini sih?!" Tanya Jisung dengan sebal.

 _'Wah, nih bocah minta disleding nih'_ namja tersebut, Taeyong mendelik kesal kearah Jisung.

Jisung yang ditatap seperti itu oleh pamannya hanya menggendikan bahunya acuh.

"Jisung! Kamu gak boleh ngomong gitu. Gak sopan tahu!" Ucap Jeno kesal dengan kelakuan anaknya.

"Maafin Jisung ya hyung? Dia orangnya emang gini. Nakal dan gak tahu sopan santun" ucap Mark merasa tidak enak pada kakak iparnya.

 _'Kok gue malah disalahin sih?! Sabar Chung... Sabar... Untung bokap'_ ucap Jisung dalam hati.

"Iya hyung maafin" ucap Taeyong.

 _'Meskipun masih kesal'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Hyung jadi mau nitip David disini?" Tanya Jeno dengan mencium pipi David gemas.

 _'Hah? Apa tadi? Nitip? David? Dititipin? Disini?! Astas seriously?!'_ Batin Jisung tak percaya.

 _'David dititipin? Disini?! Astaga! Yang ada rumah gue jadi kacau!!!'_ Batin Mark panik.

"Eh, iya sampe lupa. Hyung titip David, ya Jeno? Sehari doang kok gak lebih. Gak ngrepotin kan?" Taeyong bertanya pada sang adik yang terlihat sangat gemas dengan putranya.

"Enggak kok hyung. Sama sekali gak ngrepotin" Jeno tersenyum dengan amat manisnya menyebabkan matanya menghilang menjadi bulan sabit.

 _'Ngrepotin! Banget malah!'_ Batin Jisung sebal.

"David, inget ya... Jangan nakal, jangan ngrepotin dan jangan buat masalah. Paham?" Ucap Taeyong pada anaknya.

David mendengus sebal.

"Iya... Bawel deh daddy. Sana pergi!" Usir David pada ayahnya.

 _'Untung anak kamu Dave. Kalau enggak udah daddy cekek dari dulu'_ Taeyong menatap anaknya kesal.

"Kalau gitu hyung pamit dulu ya, Mark Jeno" ucap Taeyong lalu berjalan kearah Jisung.

 _'Hmm... saatnya untuk David beraksi'_ batin David, tersenyum misterius.

 _'Nih bocah bakal buat kekacauan apa ya kira-kira?'_ Batin Jisung menatap curiga David.

"Jisung, tolong jagain David ya?" Taeyong mengusap kepala keponakannya.

"E-eh i-iya pasti di jagain kok" Jisung tersenyum canggung.

"Iya hyung tenang aja" ucap Mark.

"Kalo gitu hyung pamit ya? Annyeong" pamit Taeyong lalu namja tersebut berjalan keluar dari rumah.

"Hati-hati di jalan hyung" ucap Jeno pada kakaknya.

David turun dari pangkuan Jeno lalu duduk di sofa di samping Jeno.

"Sekarang David mau apa? Mau makan atau mau main?" Tanya Jeno sambil mengusap kepala David sayang.

"David mau main dulu imo. David mau main kuda-kudaan!" Ucap David semangat.

"David mau main kuda-kudaan?" Jeno gemas dengan ponakannya lalu dia mencubit pipi gembil David.

"Iya imo!" David mengangguk antusias.

"Jisung hyung yang jadi kudanya... Bolehkan?" Dia menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Heh?! What the..." Jisung melotot kaget.

"Hahaha... Boleh kok David. Boleh banget malah" ucap Mark sambil tertawa kecil.

"Untung bokap gue. Sabar Chung... Sabar" gumam Jisung sambil mengelus dadanya.

Mark berdiri kemudian dia menghampiri Jeno.

"Kalau gitu kita pamit kekamar dulu ya?" Ucapnya lalu merangkul Jeno.

"Ngapain kekamar?" Tanya Jeno padanya. Mark hanya tersenyum misterius.

 _'Mau main pasti tuh si papah'_ batin Jisung saat melihat senyum misterius si papah.

"Selamat bersenang-senang!" Mark berkata lalu menarik tangan Jeno dan berjalan pergi.

"Iya samchon" jawab David.

"Apes banget sih nasib gue" ucap Jisung meratapi nasibnya.

"Hyung kita mulai main sekarang ya???" David menyeringai.

 _'Ya Tuhan... lindungilah Ichung...'_ Batin Jisung nelangsa.

 **~Thanks For Reading~**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAST :**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Lee (Park) Jisung**

 **Huang (Zhong) Chenle**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Huang (Lee) Donghyuck/Haechan**

 **Byun (Na) Jaemin**

 **And other member of NCT as support cast.**

 **PAIR :**

 **Markno**

 **Chensung**

 **Renhyuck/Renchan**

 **GENRE : Humor, Family, Drama**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING :**

 **BoyxBoy, BL, Crack Pair, Absurd, Berantakan, Kemungkinan typo(s), Garing dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Disclamer cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesaamaan cerita itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Cast belong to God, their parents, their family, their management, their groups and their fans. I just use them as my story's cast.**

 **~Happy Reading~**.

 **Chapter 3**

"Hyung, David lapel" ucap David pada Jisung.

Jisung yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya disofa pun mendengus sebal.

"Terus napa kalau laper?" Ucapnya cuek.

Jisung sangat capek. Dia baru saja istirahat setelah bermain kuda-kudaan dengan David.

Gimana dia gak capek coba? David minta main kuda-kudaannya mengelilingi rumah yang bisa di cukup bilang besar ini, di tambah David yang beratnya juga gak ringan. So pasti remuklah itu punggung Jisung.

"Buatin makananlah! Pake nanya" David mendengus kesal.

"Heh?! Apa tadi loe bilang? Buatin makanan? Masak maksud loe?!" Jisung langsung bangun duduk kaget dan tak percaya dengan ucapan David.

"Iya masak. Bisa kan???" Tanya David dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada.

 _'Gue kan gak bisa masak. Yang ada ntar gue dibunuh mamah kalau dapur kacau'_ ucap Jisung dalam hati.

"Ngapain diem aja?!" Kesal David karena Jisung hanya diam duduk disofa.

Jisung memincingkan matanya kearah David.

"Njir nih bocah" Jisung bergumam.

"Udah sana! Cepet buatin David makanan!" David menarik paksa tangan Jisung lalu menyuruhnya pergi.

"Sabar Chung sabar... Untung loe sepupu gue. Kalau gak udah gue cekek loe Dave!" Jisung menggerutu sebal lalu dia berjalan kearah dapur dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Kayak anak kecil" ucap David saat melihat hal itu.

"Elo yang anak kecil!" Teriak Jisung kesal.

"Pah... Udah napa?" Jeno bertanya dan berusaha menghentikan suaminya.

"Ntar dulu mah. Papah belum puas" suaminya berkata dengan sedikit menggeram.

"Pa...pah.. Ah.." Jeno terus berusaha untuk menghentikan suaminya Mark, yang entah sampai kapan akan merasa puas.

"Sabar mah... Dikit lagi..." ucap suaminya.

"Papah... Aahh.. Ud-udahan..." Ucap Jeno yang benar-benar merasa telah lelah.

"Sebentar... lagi..." Mark menggeram tertahan.

"Sebentar terus dari tadi. Mamah capek tahu!" Ucap Jeno mulai kesal.

"Iya mah. Iya" Mark memutar bola matanya.

"Papah!" Teriak Jeno.

"Aaahhh" ucap Mark saat dia telah mencapainya.

"Udahan ya?" Jeno menatap Mark, memohon.

"Not yet" ucap Mark lalu memulai lagi.

"Pap-pah... Ahh... Udah napa sih?!" Jeno kesal pada suaminya.

"Nope"

 _'Kalau gini terus sampe kapan puasnya?! Nyesel gue mau ikut aja diajak kekamar'_ batin Jeno menatap kesal suaminya.

"Um, pah kok bau gosong ya?" Ucap Jeno saat indra penciumannya mencium aroma yang bisa dibilang cukup tak sedap.

"Eh, iya. Kenapa bau gosong?" Ucap Mark saat dia juga mencium aroma tersebut.

"Perasaan mamah gak enak nih" Jeno bergumam.

"Jangan bilang kalau..." Mark berbisik.

Mereka berdua saling tatap kemudian...

"JISUNG?!" Mereka berdua melotot kemudian berteriak.

"Akh.. Papah sakit!" Teriak Jeno saat Mark tiba-tiba langsung bangun.

"Eh, maaf mah" Mark meringis.

"Aduh... Aduh... Gimana ini???!" Jisung panik dan mencoba memadamkan api.

"Akhirnya..." Lega Jisung saat api akhirnya padam tapi dapur masih penuh dengan asap.

"YA AMPUN! JISUUUNGG!!!" Jeno sangat kaget saat melihat dapur yang penuh dengan asap.

"KAMU NGAPAIN SIH HAH?!" Mark bertanya teriak marah.

"Mampus gue" Jisung bergumam.

Sekarang mereka semua termasuk David sedang berada di ruang tengah.

"Apes banget gue" bisik Jisung. Dia merasa seperti sedang disidang.

Bagaimana tidak? Posisinya saja sekarang sedang duduk disofa dengan kedua orangtuanya yang berdiri di depannya menatap tajam.

"Sekarang jelasin, ngapain kamu di dapur hah?!" Jeno bertanya dengan menatap anaknya tajam.

Jisung menelan ludahnya. Sungguh wajah biasa mamahnya saja sudah dingin dan datar. Dan sekarang dia malah menatapnya tajam. Membuat Jisung sangat takut. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin dia sudah tewas sejak tadi.

"Jelaskan!" Tuntut sang mamah.

"Itu... Mah... Itu..." Jisung menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"Itu apa Lee Jisuuungggg!!!" Mark menggeram kesal.

"David tadi minta dibuatin makanan! Makanya aku kedapur. Maafin Ichung?" Ucap Jisung spontan.

"David beneran minta dibuatin makanan sama Jisung?" Mark bertanya pada ponakannya yang tengah duduk santai sambil memakan biskuit.

Jangan tanyakan darimana dia dapat biskuit itu. Karena itu adalah pemberian Jeno. Tadi David bilang dia lapar. Tapi karena Jeno belum masak untuk makan siang, jadinya dia kasih biskuit ke David.

David mengunyah biskuitnya lalu melihat kearah Jisung.

"Enggak. David gak minta dibuatin makanan sama Jisung hyung" ucapnya watados.

"Bohong mah! Dia tadi yang nyuruh Jisung. Swear deh!" Elak Jisung.

"David gak minta kamu untuk buatin makanan. Jangan bohong kamu Jisung!" Jeno mendelik tajam.

Jisung melihat David yang terkikik senang.

 _'Syialan! Gue dikerjain sama anak kecil! Awas aja loe David!!! Liat ntar pembalasan gue!'_ Batin Jisung menatap David marah.

sedangkan David hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Jisung yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat oleh Mark maupun Jeno yang posisi mereka membelakangi David.

"Kamu harus dihukum Jisung! Kamu hampir membuat rumah kebakaran!"

Jisung menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan si papah.

"Hukuman buat kamu... Kamu enggak dapet jatah makan siang. Cari sana diluar!" Ucap Jeno marah. Lalu dia dan Mark berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jisung dan David diruang tengah.

"Apes banget nasib gue" Jisung mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hehehe... Emang enak David kerjain?" David terkekeh kearah Jisung.

Jisung menatapnya tajam setajam silet.

"Dihukum ya? Kacian deh loe!" Ledek David lalu bocah itu langsung lari menghindari amukan Jisung.

"David Lee sialan!" Geram Jisung penuh emosi.

 **~Thanks For Reading~**


End file.
